


Wild

by assbutt_bitch_jerk_idgit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Gay Panic, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Romance, Self Harm, Sexual Content, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Troye Sivan - Wild (Music video), blue neighbourhood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbutt_bitch_jerk_idgit/pseuds/assbutt_bitch_jerk_idgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel meets Dean at his brothers bakery and after that he can't get the freckled boy out of his mind. The same goes for Dean. They've seen each other at school before but why do they all of a sudden have this......Connection. </p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I plan on making this fic into a 3 part series or just a lot of chapter if this it gets good feed back. These stories are based off of the songs/music videos  for Wild, Fools, and Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan.  They arent going to be exactly like the videos but it'll give you a general idea of where the story is leading to. </p><p>P.S. I also plan on making a better description for the story. This one is just about whats in this first chapter. Thanks, and I hope you guys will stick with me and enjoy the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback, I would really appreciate it. And if you also have any suggestions or an idea to where you'd like this story to go, please feel free to message me on Tumblr @ lostboyfromsuburbia.
> 
> I'm also having trouble writing so if any of you want to help me do be afraid to message me. Thanks!

   Tomorrow was the first day of school and Castiel wasn't ready. He been working at his brother Gabriel's bakery, Tricksters Treats, for the summer to get away from home. Cas didn't like being home. It as the fact that he was alone. His little sister, Anna, was never home. She had a social life. His mom, Naomi, was never home either. She was always working. Even when she was home, she'd still be working. So, it was basically like being alone. Castiel didn't much remember his dad. All he could remember is that when he was four, he never came home. His mom doesn't like to talk about it, so no one brings it up.

   Castiel was sitting by the register waiting for customers. The entrance door rang open. Castiel looked up from his book and saw his best friend Hannah.

"Hey Cassie!"

"Hey Hannah." Cas sighed.

"What's the matter?"

Cas shrugged "I don't know, I just feel crappy...."

"Are you nervous about school?!" Hannah smirked.

Cas's eyes widened. "What?! No! Of course not! It just school Hannah."

   Castiel lied, he was nervous. It was his senior year, and he was freaking out inside his head. He didn't know what to do. The school years seem to be going by so fast. The next thing you know it's graduation, then college. He didn't even know what he wanted to do. He knew people were going to ask him and he doesn't know what to say...

He woke up from his thoughts to Hannah snapping her fingers in his face.

"Cassie!?" Hannah snapped.

"Yeah?"

Hannah put her hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright. Its not a big deal. Don't over think it. Like you said, it's just school."

   Castiel was glad to have a friend like Hannah. The met their freshmen year, Hannah had just moved to Lawrence from L.A., it was a big change for her. He didn't know what he'd do without her. People often thought that they were together. Cas would have to explain that he was gay and that they were just really close friends.

   The entrance door rang open again. Castiel was struck by green eyes and freckles. He was starring, maybe starring a little too hard. Hannah grinned and nudge his arm.

"Umm, welcome to Trickster's Treat's, I'm Castiel. What can I get for you?"

The freckled boy laughed.

"How much do they pay you to say that?"

"Not enough" Cas smiled.

   Castiel looked at the guy for a minute. He looked familiar, then it clicked. He goes to school with him. They had classes together. Cas thought a little harder. He was also on the football team. Cas tried to think a little more harder to see if he could remember a name. He was then jabbed in his rib by Hannah.

"OUCH!" He yelled.

Hannah snorted.

"Umm, can I get a box of doughnuts. It doesn't what kind." Dean smiled.

   'God, no one should be allowed to look that good. And that smile. I bet he gets away with anything with that smile.' Cas thought.

  Hannah walked around the counter and started putting doughnuts in a box. She handed the box to Castiel and smiled. Like he said, he didn't know what he'd do without her. He set the box on the counter and started pressing button on the register.

"That'll be $6.23."

   The green eyed boy reached in his back pocket to grab his wallet. He handed Cas a 10 dollar bill. Cas put the money in the register and handed the boy his change.

"Have a nice day." Castiel waved.

The boy laughed "Thanks, you too." He walked out the door and Cas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Hannah busted out laughed.

"Have a nice day.." She teased.

Cas looked annoyed at her.

"Shut up! Who was that anyways?"

She looked at him like he was stupid.

"You're telling me, you don't know who that is?"

Cas smirk. "Why else would I have asked you?"

She gave him a bitch face.

"That's Dean Winchester. Captain of the football team, Sound familiar?"

Yes, Dean Winchester. Now Castiel remembered.

"Oh, Okay..."Cas tried to play it cool, like he didn't really care.

Hannah laughed.

Through out the day, Cas had green eyes and freckles on his mind.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

   Dean was on his way to practice with a box of doughnuts in the passenger seat. He couldn't get blue eyes out of his mind. He shook his head to get the thoughts out. What was he doing? He couldn't have thoughts like that.

   The thoughts came back. Blue eyes, black hair that could best be described as 'sex hair'. Dean just wanted to put his hands threw that hair and mess it up even more. Dean stopped at the stop sign. He put his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. 'Get your shit together Winchester. You can't be doing this.' He lifted his head and continued driving towards the football field.

    When he made it to the field, He grabbed the doughnuts from the front seat and his athletics bag from the back. He started walking when he heard a familiar voice.

"DEAN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LATE?"

"Sorry dad. I just stopped to get breakfast."

He lifted the box of doughnuts to show his dad.

"Its coach when we're on the field! Get your ass dressed and on the field, hurry up!"

Dean ran to the locker room.

He threw the box of doughnuts in the trash can.

   Deans dad, John Winchester, was the football coach. He was tough on him. Maybe a little too tough. Dean dealt with it though. His dad had been tough on him his whole life. His dad was an ex Marine. He raise Dean like a soldier. But Not his little brother. His little brother, Sam, was a brainiac. He was way too smart for his age. John didn't pay much attention to Sam. It was the fact that he looked too much like their mom, Mary. Mary Died a few years back from cancer. After her death John lost it. He started drinking and Dean had to take all responsibilities around the house and his little brother. Last year Deans uncle Bobby had enough of it. He took the boys to live with him and made John get help. Bobby wasn't really their uncle. He and John grew up together. They also served together.  John's been sober for a year now and things have gotten a little better.

   Dean started to get dressed. He was still pissed. He thought about blues eyes to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn't think about him, but he couldn't help it.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   It was five minutes till closing time and Castiel was cleaning up. He was humming to the song playing from his phone.

    _'Cause there's still too long to the weekend, too long till I drown in your hands, too long since I've been a fool. oh yeah, Leave this blue neighbourhood, Never knew loving could hurt this good, oh, And it drives me wild. Cause when you look like that I've never ever wanted to be so bad, oh, and it drives me wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild, wild, wild. You're driving me wild.'_

   The front door rang open. Castiel turned around and saw his big brother, Gabriel, walk in.

  
"Hey lil bro, How was business today?"

Castiel walked to his phone and turned down the music.

"Like usual, I guess. We weren't that busy."

"That's cool. Oh! Mom called, she wants you home early, so you can get stuff ready for school. So after you clean up, you can go....Good luck."

Gabriel laughed and made his way to take the money out of the register.

Castiel turned up the music and started humming again.

_'You make my heart shake, bend, and break. But I can't turn away and it's driving me wild, it's driving me wild. You make my heart shake, bend and break. But I can't turn away and it's driving me wild. You're driving me wild....'_

   Castiel didn't know why he was thinking about Dean. Why did he all of a sudden develop this....Crush on him?


End file.
